vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117156-attunements-for-challenging-solo-content
Content ---- ---- The OP addressed this by saying the solo "attunement" would be to open a very challenging SOLO zone. | |} ---- As Mae mentioned, this would be an attunment for solo progression only. So i guess ATTUNMENT carries with it baggage. Think of it as more of a "Multi staged Quest line" designed to prepare you for some sort of cool Solo content. | |} ---- What's the difference between a purely solo attunement to open purely solo zones and just questing? Would you not say the whole game is a "solo attunement" to reach 50? Your reward is hitting level 50 and all the perks that come with it? | |} ---- That's a good question. For me it would be a quest line filled with well crafter experiences. No fetch quests, or kill 10 off. Im talking unique task after unique task. For example, stage 1 might have you locate a wandering mob within Wilderun Stage 2, might have you race it on foot across the map. Stage 3, might have you have to defeat it while dodging lava poring out all over the battlefield. stage 4, is a jumping puzzle stage 5 is another solo mob fight with unique mechanics akin to a shiphand etc: So its not just questing, its new and interesting content, based around a narative/plot, with an overall objective strung together by interconnecting stages. Culminating in a unique reward and the unlocking of further content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's assuming attunements actually do any of the above. Good players don't need a forced attunement process to be good, mediocre players will be dragged thru and still be mediocre (perhaps improve a bit due to the mentoring that happens in dungeon runs), bad players may or may not be dragged thru, but will certainly not be raiding. WBs are rarely full guild raid group, it's you scrounging groups in /z. Adventures are utterly worthless (take a breath, ok, let it out. Now bring up youtube. If you can do that, you can do adventures), dungeons are the only useful part of attunement, because it gives you an excuse to run with recruits and judge skill. TL;DR dungeons only please. | |} ---- I'm sure the intent of progressive PvE content is to gear up from one to be able to do the other. You, in theory, should be getting gear from Adventures to prepare for Dungeons. Sadly, in today's WildStar that's not even possible. I'm still "gearing up" from Adventures well into GA. | |} ---- Yep. Maybe it drop rates weren't god awful more people would try for adventure bis. I know I can't be bothered to spend an hour in malgrave to get a few useless blues and a decor item 99/100 times. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, but this is wishful thinking. If Carbine wanted to improve coordination between you and your future raid partners, they only allow you to attune in guild groups, not in pugs. Further, they would prevent people from being carried through attunement, so if you do no damage or die first 10/10 runs your character would get kicked from the group and get a 24 hour time-out. There would also be a check whether you have some sort of voice communication with your group. Is everyone with 1,800 rated PvP gear a top PvPer? No, *cough* carry *cough* tanking *cough*, of course not. I'm fine with attunement as extra content you just have to go through before raiding, sure, why not. But don't think your raid skills improve by over 9,000 just because someone went through attunement. About solo attunement? Like, having to get through earlier veteran ship hand mission before you are allowed into the advanced veteran ones? I think you can enjoy the fun in each mission without locking away some until you have got through a particular instance. Unless your joy is derived from the size of your e-peen you can wield over others. | |} ---- Giving people a sense of progression and a path forward is not necessarily anything about e-peen. Like doing attunment on my alt who will probably never seen a raid- it's the journey that's fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- Buys RPG, subs to RPG, doesn't roleplay. . . Whether or not it makes sense to you, it's what millions of players want. Carbine wants millions of players to pay subscription fees (or, failing that, at least enough to justify their continued gainful employment developing Wildstar). They must, therefore, produce in response to demand. It's not as nonsensical as you seem to want to make it out to be. MMORPGs can be fun gameplay in a social environment without necessarily including grouping up with a dozen or two other people to slay internet dragons. | |} ---- Content with replay value. That would be enough reward for me. | |} ---- Why the attunement then? Isn't it just gating content? Why not a multiple quest questline that awards you goodies then? :D | |} ---- The reward would be access to some kind of content, such as a difficult ship hand for example, or a extensive omnicore like instance with repeat ability. The physical rewards would be some kind of cosmetic reward or QOL item, like unlocking a new cosmetic option, or somthing. Things that progress the character, but dont compete with raiding and dungeons. | |} ---- | |} ---- This is also a viable alternative. Some kind of epic consecutive quest line. I just like the idea of unlocking somthing at the end :P But you make a good point which is what omnicore is trying to be i think. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- People, we need to all get together and stop attunements. They are artificial time gates that prevent people from playing the thing they want to play. This is bad. Design good content. Reward players properly. Stop locking it behind artificial gates. I'm 5/6 in GA, made it to 35% Ohmna. I have tanked and melee DPSed every fight (no tanking Ohmna yet, though). Silvering dungeons is harder than anything in GA, with the exception of the job performed by the Raid Lead, who has to track approximately a million things, and watch what everyone in the instance is doing. On an individual level, the demand for perfect play is shorter, and less intense, for just about every boss. Silvering dungeons, on the other hand, required 30-90 minutes of individual perfect play, with a tolerance of 1 to 2 mistakes per group per run, depending on gear level. I started playing this game because I wanted to Raid. The raiding has been awesome, and I've enjoyed almost every minute of my time in GA. The only times I haven't enjoyed have been the times that fights bug, and progress gets blocked by something out of our raid's control (egg lock up on Kuralak was a HUGE issue for my 1st raid guild - by my 4th raid guild, we don't experience it anymore). The most frustrating thing I've experienced so far, has been being forced to play content I didn't want to play (Rep Grind, Adventures, Dungeons). Have solo content for solo players, with appropriate and fun rewards (both gear and unique mounts / housing stuff). Have small group content for small group content, with appropriate and fun rewards, of varying difficulties. Have rep grinds and rewards for completing it (mounts, decor, costumes) for people that enjoy rep grinding. Have raid content with appropriate raid level rewards. STOP TYING THESE THINGS TOGETHER ARTIFICIALLY OR BLOCKING ME FROM THE TYPE OF GAME PLAY I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY. Thanks. | |} ---- We do. That "attunement quest line" is all the quests we already do to get to that point. | |} ---- ---- I think alot of people dont like it becuase they did the crappier version :P As it is, attunment isnt in such a bad state now. The real issue here is to stop looking at attunments as gates and start asking how they could be more enjoyable if done "right", becuase NEWS FLASH, the whole leveling process is an attunment for endgame in mmos :P | |} ----